Kabuto's Love
by OrochiOtaku
Summary: Kabuto is a 16 year old orphan,when orochimaru takes him under his wing he's surprised at how amazing he is  Could kabuto be falling in love with his new parent?  Rated for later chapters
1. welcome

**Authors Note: Yay so I've been writing fanfictions for like 3 years now I just never made an account on FF to publish them ^_^' Heh Heh**

**So fail by me. Anyway I hope to become really popular, if not then Oh well~ **

**Disclaimer: Yeah I dont own Naruto or these Characters.. Masashi Kishimoto does. If I did own it then yaoi would be everywhere!**

* * *

><p>Kabuto's love Chatp 1<p>

The silver haired teen looked at his new "home" . He stared at the graceful double doors in front of him. He knocked, wanting to see what his new guardian looked like. The doors slowly emerged open, Kabuto gasped in surprise as a very pale man came to greet him

"Hello there child, you must be Kabuto" He said with a smooth silky voice.

"Y-Yes and who might you be?" The teen replied

. 'Wow' Kabuto thought as he looked at the man 'He's so stunning.' Kabuto studied every part of the pale mans body, from his long silky ebony hair, to his glowing gold eyes, from his eyes to his amazingly pale skin. A smooth voice broke Kabuto out of his daze "Orochimaru" 'Orochimaru, wow even his name was stunning.

"Please,come in."

The serpent stepped aside to let him in. Kabuto was amazed at how neat the man kept his house, just how he liked it he carefully examined the room, inhaling and burning the lovely sent of lavender into his nose.

"Let me show you to your room" The serpent said beckoning Kabuto to follow him. Orochimaru led the boy to his room.

He slowly opened the door, leading Kabuto in. The room was basic, a decent sized bed in the middle, with black silk sheets, the walls were white and it had simple furniture. "

I know it's not much bu-" He was cut off by the teen. "

N-Not much? This is amazing! Better than any other house i've lived in"

Orochimaru simply chuckled

"Well now that you're here I need to lie down a few rules."

Kabuto looked up at the man and tilted his head

"And what might these be?"

"You will not, under any circumstances disrespect or disobey me, understand?"

Kabuto smirked

"Clearly"

"Good now make yourself at home Kabuto…Kun.

Orochimaru Ruffled the boys hair and left with a smirk. Kabuto unpacked his things and sat on his bed, staring aat the white walls he began to daydream about the man, wondering what was under that black kimono he wore. A knock at the door startled Kabuto making him jump.

"U-Uhm Come in"

Orochimaru walked in, swift graceful movements as if he were stalking his prey

"Are you enjoying your stay here Kabuto-Kun?"

"Y-Yes very much..sir."

Orochimaru Laughed

"Please Call me Orochimaru."

* * *

><p><strong>End~!<strong>

**So i hope you liked it. It's not like a shakespeare masterpiece or anything but i still tried right?...Right?**

**Well anyway, I'll upload the new chapter later on **

**Byee~!**


	2. Falling for me?

**Hello, people of interweb land! Yay so chapter 2 is done (Even though it really wasn't all that hard since I already had it written down) But it's the effort that counts~! So I hope you enjoy Chapter 2! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Any of the Characters Kishi does blah blahbality blah blah. **

**Warning:! Slight Yaoi don't like it. Then don't read it. Everybody else enjoy! **

* * *

><p>The loud sound of Kabuto's alarm clock went off at Seven A.M just like he set it the night before.<p>

He groaned and rose from his bed, doing his daily routine, pulling his hair into a ponytail,showering and making his bed.

He decided today it'd be best if he'd explore his new home.

He finished getting cleaned up and began wondering through the hallways, looking at rooms and pictures on the walls.

One particular room caught his eye. Orochimaru's room.

He slowly walked over to Orochimaru's bed, embracing the sleeping serpent.

'Wow'

Kabuto thought

'Even when he's sleeping he's still amazing.'

Orochimaru rolled over and faced Kabuto

"Good morning Kabuto-Kun. Watching me sleep hm?"

The teen simply blushed. The man chuckled.

Kabuto turned around "Well I'll be heading back to my room now."

Before he could walk out Orochimaru grabbed him by his arm and pulled him into his bed.

"Why don't you stay? I'd be lonely without you.

He tightly hugged the blushing boy next to him. Kabuto could feel his face turn a dark crimson red.

The man smiled

"You seem to blush a lot my dear child, does everyone make you blush like this?"

"N-No oddly just you"

He chuckled once more

"Hm. And I wonder why that might be"

Kabuto shrugged and tried to struggle out of the man's tight hold before he could ask him anymore questions.

"Leaving so soon?" The serpent asked

"Y-Yes I have something I need to take care of ….."

Orochimaru slowly stood up, only to make Kabuto blush even more, for he was only wearing boxers.

"Tell me Kabuto-Kun…why is it you blush so much?"

Kabuto smirked and adjusted his glasses "Hormones it's as simple as that."

The serpent glared at the teen.

"Don't get smart with me boy, remember who's taking care of you!"

Kabuto's eyes widened in surprise when he realized how easily the sanin got angry

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to anger you.."

The serpent got closer to the teen, wrapping his arms around him yet again Kabuto felt his pants get tight.

He quickly pushed himself off Orochimaru and ran out of the room.

He ran until he reached his room, plopping himself down on the bed he stared at his hardened member.

He sighed "Just one simple hug"

Orochimaru barged into Kabuto's room not even bothering to knock

"How dare you run off like that!"

Kabuto blushed and tried to hide himself.

Orochimaru smirked "Oh? What's this?"

* * *

><p><strong>Tee-Hee Hee, So I hoped you liked it~ I can just see it now. Someone reading it and they all excited about the yaoi and it just ends. <strong>

**And all you have to say is "It's already over...SO I HAVE TO WAIT?" **

**And if that didn't happen then...oh well.**

**Yes! You hate me, I know Butttt the next chapter will be worth it _maybe_ . **


	3. All these games

**Authors Note: I know I know! I'm not dead, some things have been going on coughfalingmathcough **

**But! I'll be uploading more things soon! More like right now but whatever! So enjoy!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Bitch please.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"N-Nothing." Kabuto said paced towards the teen. "Nothing, Hn? Well I think it's a little something."Kabuto backed further into his bed "N-No.. i'm perfectly fine."Orochimaru simply chuckled at how the fact the boy was resisting the fact that he was turned on."Well your pants say otherwise, here, let me help you it must hurt."Orochimaru slowly put his hand on Kabuto's pants, undoing the button Kabuto blushed thinking to himself 'No! This can not be happening!'"See? Now isn't that better?" Orochimaru said slowly unzipping the teens pants. Kabuto just stared at the man in utter surprise."Now...Kabuto-Kun, before I start, do you love me? And you better not lie, or it's going to be hell to pay teen's eyes widened "Well." He paused. "Sorta..."The older man chuckled "Ah-Ah-Ah, Kabuto-Kun, "sorta." Isn't a valid answer, please try again."The teen sighed "Yes...Yes I do" Orochimaru smirked "That's all I needed to hear."The serpent backed away from Kabuto "Please,carry on with your day."He flickered his tongue and walked walked back to his room with a huge smirk on his face "Kabuto-Kun..he's so gullible."When Orochimaru reached his room he changed his clothes and lied on his bed and stared at the ceiling. "Maybe I should give him what he wants..."He shook his head "No! I will not let some boy take over my feelings, after all feelings are completely useless."He rolled over on his be and fell sat up on the bed, his mouth hanging wide couldn't believe how close he'd gotten to doing the one thing he truly wanted to do, get close to got up and walked over to his closet. "Maybe...Just maybe he'll change his mind...Yeah, I'm sure he will, and i'll finally get a chance to get close to him...i'll be able to-. The teen cut himself off "What am i saying? He'll never do that, he's just playing games with my head...But, that completely fine, because two can play at that game, Kabuto lied down on his bed and fell asleep.<p>

Kabuto arose from his bed the next morning, still a little shocked from what happened the night before. The teen smirked at himself in the mirror "So the mind games begin." He gathered his things and walked out of his room. He walked down the long dark hallways, looking around and exploring. He decided it'd be best to get something to eat, so he head to the kitchen. On the fridge there was a note that read "Kabuto-Kun, when you awake, please come to my room." -Orochimaru."The teen sighed, grabbed a pen and wrote on the back of the note "No". He walked to Orochimaru's room and slid the note under his door and walked off. He knew for a fact he was walking on thin ice by saying no to him, but he didn't waited in his room to see what was going to happen.

Orochimaru saw a note slip under his door "Oh? What's this?" He walked over to the note and picked it up. He read it. "...No? How dare he say no to me!" The serpent ripped up the note and threw the paper on the floor and stormed out of his room. Kabuto heard Orochimaru stomping down the hallway, he smirked "Just in time." His smirk got wider as the stomps got louder, Orochimaru busted through Kabuto's door, his eyes filled with complete anger. "HOW DARE YOU SAY NO TO ME!" The man yelled. Kabuto thought and prepared himself for the worse. "Easy, like this." Kabuto rose from his seat and glared at the serpent like man "No." As the teen began to walk away from the man, he grabbed his hair "What? Do I need to put you in your place? Because it seems like you think you can just say whatever to me." Kabuto gasped in pain "N-No, I'm perfectly fine with the place i'm in." Orochimaru pulled harder on Kabuto's ponytail "Well I don't So lets play a little game." "A-A game?" Kabuto stuttered. The serpent chucked and smirked "Yes my dear boy a game, a game where I put you where you belong." Kabuto gulped and prepared for what game Orochimaru had in mind, replying with a simple "S-Sounds fun.." Kabuto thought to himself 'Is this the day i'll be able to get close to him? But..the real question is will he be gentle with me?'

* * *

><p><strong>TEH END! <strong>

**Dawh Kabuto-Chan wants to get close to Orochimaru, that's so sweet!**

**Oh Kabuto you're so funny! You know damn well Orochimaru isn't going to be gentle with you!**

**Well I hoped you enjoyed it~!  
><strong>


	4. I love you

**Authors Note: OHHHH HAI I'M BACK! Didja miss me? Prolly not whatever I wanted to finish this fanfic before I start an new one in 2012. IT'LL BE HERE IN Exactly 4 hours! -Living in hawaii=having to wait another 5 hours for new years- D: Damn time zone o.o  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Bitch please.**

**Warning!: Hello haters of yaoi also know as complete asses in my eyes. Major yaoi :3 don't like? Then dammit don't read it, no one is making you SHEESH!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Orochimaru chuckled as he lied the teen on the bed. "Very well then, here are the rules, You do whatever <em>I <em>say, no questions asked, understand?"

Kabuto nodded and thought to himself 'What is he planning? This doesn't sound very pleasant no matter how much I want to get close to him..' The serpent like man sat in his chair and glared over at the boy on his bed "Stand up." Kabuto did as he was told, not bothering to ask what the older man was planning. "Well? Don't just stand there. Come here." The teen walked over to the man. Orochimaru chucked "Come closer,don't be scared, I don't bite. The teen laughed "Ha, as if." He walker closer to the serpent and Orochimaru immediately pulled the teen closer to him pressing his lips to his own, Kabuto let out a soft moan as Orochimaru's longer than average tongue explored his mouth. The older of the two pulled away when the teen began to get greedy. "I'm getting bored." Orochimaru said as he ran his hand under the teen's shirt teasing his now hard nipple. "I think I should have a little more fun with you." Kanuto moaned "A-Ah!"

The serpent pulled off the boys shirt and pushed him on the bed "Now Now Kabuto-Kun don't get _too_ greedy or i'll stop got it?" The platinum haired teen nodded and closed his eyes, preparing for what the serpentine had in mind. Orochimaru began to lick, nip and bite and Kabuto's chest. He was highly satisfied with the nosies and moans he was received from the younger boy underneath him. The serpent smirked "Enough teasing, let's get to the real game shall we?" Orochimaru pulled off Kabuto's pants and boxers in one swift movement, revealing his hard member "Have you no shame Kabuto-Kun?" Orochimaru said dryly. The teen simply blushed 'Dammit' He thought to himself 'Why does he turn me on so easily?' The older man bent over and kissed the younger man once more. He began to stroke Kabuto's hard and throbbing erection. The teen felt pure ecstasy shoot though his spine. The sanin stopped and the teen groaned in disappointment.

"Eager I see." Orochimaru pulled off his own attire and flipped the boy over. "U-Uh Orochimaru-Sama?" Kabuto asked

"What is it boy? You don't want it?"

"No I do, I just wanted to know if you were going to use lube..."

The Sanin replied with a simple. "No." With that he began to thrusting into the boy chuckling at his screams of pain "A-Ah Orochimaru-Sama! Please!" "Please what?" The man asked "D-Don't stop" The man smiled "With pleasure." He sped up slamming his cock into Kabuto's sweet spot. Kabuto's screams quickly became moans. "F-Faster!" The serpent slowed down "Beg for it." Orochimaru saw Kabuto's face turn a dark crimson red "P-Please, p-please, t-take me, faster harder please!" The man smirked "As you wish." He sped up and began stroking Kabuto's hard member in perfect sync with his thrusts. The teen could feel himself reaching his climax. "A-Ah I-I'm gunnah-" Before he could complete his sentence he came, spilling his hot seed into Orochimaru's hand. The sanin thrust a few more times and came himself, filling Kabuto with his own cum. He collapsed next to Kabuto, slightly panting.

"Kabuto?"

"Yes?"

I-I love you."

The teen blushed and smiled "I love you too Orochimaru."

* * *

><p><strong>The end! My fanfic is now complete! Dawh don't be sad! I'll write another one with nothing but SEX! Haha no no not just ye <strong>

**But I will be writing more, and now that i've got this one done I can make one from the top of my head! **

**I lost the other ones :I **

**Well I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! **


End file.
